


Finally Dancing

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Finally Dancing

Feferi Peixes was a friendly fuchsia blood, and she certainly made friends with people from all the castes. Even with someone who wasn’t on the hemospectrum, but of course she didn’t know that at first. It was painful for her though, to see her moirail be the way he is. It hurts her inside to see him hate everyone, and she tries to help him see that he shouldn’t hate them, but it never worked.   
Even after she got tired of trying to change his point of view about land dwellers, she couldn’t help but still be his moirail, even if it was a bit one sided. He still had sadness in him, but he never let her see it. She tried multiple times, but each time didn’t work.   
One time, after Feferi failed again to try to help her moirail, she happened to start talking with Sollux Captor. For some time, Sollux listened to Feferi talk about Eridan, even though he doesn’t like Eridan at all. He wouldn’t complain though, understanding that Feferi needs someone to listen to her.  
The next day, Feferi tries again, and this was the time she nearly got through. She originally just had a nice friendly talk with Eridan, and through it, she asked how Eridan is doing. He told her a bit about his sad self, but it didn’t go far. She knew that Eridan was hiding something, but she was growing tired of trying to find out.   
Many days and nights after that, Feferi thought and tried many ways of trying to learn about what is hurting Eridan. She travels around a lot of topics with him, and one day, one of them hit him just right.  
As they go on their 3rd hour of talking that day, Eridan suddenly stopped replying to Feferi. She became instantly worried about him. She tried to contact him over Trollian multiple times, but he didn’t reply at all. It really worried her so much that she actually traveled through the sea to just see if he was all right.   
When she got to his hive, she was panting from the long swim and she saw his lusus outside. She goes over to SeahorseDad to see what he is doing. The SeahorseDad is looking inside the hive, and she looks in with him. To her surprise, Feferi sees Eridan kneeling on the ground, his face in his hands. She can’t tell if he is crying or not, but she dashes inside anyways.   
Right as Eridan looks up to see what the noise is, Feferi hugs Eridan in a tight embrace. He doesn’t know what to do, and he kind of just sits there for a bit. Feferi hugs him more, whispering one sentence over and over again in his ear. That sentence is “I’m so sorry.”   
Over and over again, she whispers that into his ear. Eridan knew that he had to hug her back, he really had too. So he did, he softly put his arms around her. It was sweet yet sad at the same time what they were doing. Feferi just whispering in his ear and Eridan just gently rubbing her back.   
After I don’t know how long, they both get up. Feferi happily smiles at him, and Eridan smiles back at her. They kind of strangely begin to dance, at slowly at first. After moments of just the two dancing slowly together, they start to increase the speed. Slowly and slowly, they dance faster and faster, greatly enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
